Cosa de gays
by Escritora Troll
Summary: " Los personajes de esta historia derrochan amaneramiento. Si esperas que haya riqueza lingüística, llegaste al lugar equivocado. No me hago cargo si por "esas cosas de la vida" te suena algo familiar este escrito. Exceso de penes, culos y gays".


**Peligro.** Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una exagerada escandalosa pro-gays, no lo leas.

**Advertencias.** Los personajes de esta historia derrochan amaneramiento. Si esperas que haya riqueza lingüística, llegaste al lugar equivocado. No me hago cargo si por "esas cosas de la vida" te suena algo familiar este escrito. Exceso de penes, culos y gays.

Ah, y además es terriblemente incoherente. No te culpo si no entendiste; yo no comprendo nada y es porque tengo sueño.

**x**

Cosas de gays:

_Si tú eres gay y yo soy gay, es obvio que acabaremos haciendo mariconadas._

**x**

Alfred llegó a la sala de conferencias con una incertidumbre en el pecho: cree que es gay y que está enamorado de… ¡adivinen!

¡Arthur Kirkland!

Apuesto que no se esperaban aquello. Bueno, la cosa es que por culpa de un virus, en el momento que entró a Internet, le salió una página web gay. Y las páginas web gay son peligrosas. Demasiado peligrosas. Me explico: entras, ves penes y si eres hombre te vas a poner a ver penes y los empiezas a comparar… aunque esas son cosas de gays que todavía no saben que son gays.

El inocente Estados Unidos, país de mojigatería y contradicciones, casi le da un paro cardíaco al ver tantos penes. Y traseros con penes. Pensó en mandar algún proyecto disparatado para prohibir gays, pero desechó esa idea porque la _idea de ver penes_ no era tan mala, y como este es un fic al estilo "Alfred no sabía porqué le iba tan mal con las chicas, hasta que vio el pene de Francia y se dio cuenta que prefería que le dieran por culo. Literalmente", tendremos que narrar la aburrida parte de cómo Alfred descubrió que era gay.

Pasó las horas viendo y leyendo cosas gays.

Decidió que la siguiente conferencia fuera en un país de Europa. Minutos antes había concluido que TODOS los países de Europa eran gays.

Alfred había descubierto que era gay porque le gustaba meterse pepinos en el trasero. Se imaginaba el gran, ancho y masculino pene de Arthur y… Alfred se corría. En el momento. ¡Sufría de eyaculación precoz!

… ah, no. No sufre de eso. Sólo le calienta los penes y los culos y los ingleses con penes y culos. O con dos penes y un tentáculo.

Pero como sé que a la lectora le gusta la acción, iré directo al clímax.

Alfred se sentó y se acomodó en la silla. Era acolchonado y se imaginó que Arthur estaba debajo follándoselo. Una, dos, tres estocadas y se corrió. Otra vez. Aquello era el colmo. Alfred pensó que tenía que encontrar a Arthur, pero cuando quiso pararse (del asiento), tuvo que ir disimuladamente al baño. Los hombres pueden manchar mucho.

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos, para su suerte, pasaba Arthur… OH NO, Arthur, el inglés británico que no habla irlandés. Ese mismo Arthur, el mismo que era protagonista de tantas noches candentes entre Alfred y su mano; entre Alfred, su mano y su muñeco inflable, y Alfred, su mano, su muñeco inflable y su tentáculo importado desde Japón.

¡Un segundo! Esperen… está pasando Arthur Kirkland por delante de Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred tuvo una erección. Sí. Otra vez.

Se acercó a Arthur, reuniendo todo el valor militar estadounidense.

―Arthur.

―¿Qué?

¡AY, DIOS! Arthur le habló, le habló, le habló. Líquido preseminal estaba saliendo del pene de Alfred.

―¡QUIERO TENER SEXO GAY CONTIGO AHORA!

―¿Sexo… sexo gay?

―Sí.

Arthur se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, y empezó a hablar y decir incoherencias en su estado tsundérico.

―¿Cómo vamos a tener sexo?

―Mira, es fácil: cuando dos hombres gays (o héteros, pero no es divertido) están calientes, el que es más massho-gay se lame los dedos o se pone vaselina o lo que sea, y SE LOS METE EN EL CULO-GAY del otro que no es tan massho-gay. Luego los mueve y dilata el ANO-GAY, y si es posible, te toca la próstata-gay y te excitas mucho. Luego el massho-gay te mete el pene y pampampam, sexo gay.

―Ooooooooh.

Alfred miró ansioso a Arthur.

―¿Y qué opinas?

―Oh Alfred, yo también quiero tener sexo gay contigo. Desde que te conocí, cuando eras un pequeño saltamontes, me la has puesto durísima.

―Oh Arthur, yo también. Desde que te conocí hiciste que mi pequeña e insignificante gónada gay creciera de tamaño. ¡Tómame, cariño!

―¡Cómo gustes, pedazo de gay!

Alfred se llevó a Arthur a una salita que siempre está ahí pero nadie sabe que está, porque siempre la salita sale cuando dos hombres quieren tener sexo gay. La cosa es que ahí tuvieron sexo el angloparlante y el que ya no será angloparlante.

Arthur descubrió las bondades de dejar ser tsundere para poder metérsela a Alfred y Alfred botó todos los consoladores, los peluches y los muñecos inflables con cara de Arthur.

Finlandia se compró una nueva lavadora para fomentar su nivel de amaneramiento.

**FIN.**

_JKHAHHAHAHAHAHAA AHAHA XDDD ODIO EL USUK XDDDDD  
este fic es machista y me encantan los plátanos y la leche de plátano. Espero que NO TE HAYA GUSTADO, porque el USUK es lo peor. VIVA EL SEXO ALIENÍGENA CON TENTÁCULOS GAYS. _

_KEJWPOLSDKASÑLDJ disculp3n las faltthas oorrohgrafikhas pero es kmo my firtst fic in spanish I spik icelandic Eyjan mín _


End file.
